The Twins Of Albion: The eyes of Destiny
by InTheMindOfTheWriter
Summary: Merlin believed that he was the only one with magic in his family and the only one the prophecy spoke of. What he didn't know was how much him and his twin sister were actually alike. GwainexOC. sorry I suck at summaries: xx


**Hello again everybody! Sorry it's been so long but right now I am less than a week away from my GCSE exams so I probably won't be updating any of my stories any time soon. But I did want to but this up to give you all a taste of what is to come at the start of the summer. Here you go!**

**I do not own Merlin, Gwaine or any of the other characters of **_**Merlin, **_**they all belong to the BBC. Apart from Ross who belongs to me.**

**The Twins of Albion**

No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot. A boy that will in time, father the legend. His name: Merlin.

But there is also another. A girl whose destiny is entwined with his. Her name is Roslyn, and when they join together as one, they will hold the fate of our land in their hands. They are known as Emrys and Emryn: the twins of Albion.

Ross sat in the far corner of the tavern, staring at the half empty tankard of mead that sat in front of her. The roar of drunken cheers and laughter swarmed around her and the reeking smells of alcohol burned her nose. A few years ago she would have been sitting by a blazing fire, snuggled into her brother's side as they laughed with their mother about the trouble they had made throughout the day. But that was all gone know. Her brother had abandoned them, her mother hated her and she had been cursed with the worst gift of all: magic.

Angry tears started to form in her eyes as she played with the frayed edges of the faded red scarf that was tied securely around her wrist. It was the last promise her brother had made to her, and the one that he broke. Ross pushed her tankard away roughly and wiped away the angry tears from her eyes. _Maybe it's better this way_, she thought, _I can't hurt anyone then._

"Greetings fair lady. Now, what would an elegant flower such as yourself be doing in a place like this?"

Ross sighed and resisted the urge to groan in frustration. She'd had enough with drunken layabouts trying to flirt with her, thinking they had a chance. She just wanted to be left alone.

"I'm here for a drink, the same as everyone else." She snapped, pulling back her tankard and taking a large gulp of the burning liquid.

"Then why don't I join you? After all, a princess should never be alone and unprotected in a rough place like this."

Ross snorted as she set her tankard down and looked up. Sat in front of her was the most handsome man she had ever seen. His thick brown hair and stubble matched his melting chocolate eyes that gleamed in the candlelight. All anger and frustration began to fade from her mind as she smiled at him.

"I'm not a princess." She murmured as she desperately tried to ignore the rising warmth that spread through her cheeks.

He gently removed her hand from the handle of her drink and kissed it softly, her skin tingling from where his warm lips touched it.

"Your beauty says otherwise," the deep crimson blush on her cheeks shone brighter as she pulled her hand out of his grasp. She shook her head as she laughed.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." She giggled. This guy really was determined.

"I have seen many pretty ladies in my time but you are by far the most beautiful." His large, cheeky grin shone in the candlelight as he winked at her.

Ross smiled at him again, this time with less warmth. The guy was sweet but he was really starting to get on her nerves now.

"Well then, I guess you haven't been looking hard enough. Now if you'll excuse me." Ross gulped down the last few drops of mead that sat at the bottom of her tankard before standing up and made her way towards the door.

Ross smiled to herself and sighed.If she was normal then maybe she would have accepted his offer. He was a nice, good looking guy and she was only human. But she wasn't normal, people got hurt around her and so it was better to just be alone.

But before she was even past the table a large warm hand grasped her arm and pulled her backwards, right into the guys lap.

A small squeak escaped her lips as she landed on him. He wrapped his arm around her waist which caused her to glare at him in anger. Now he was really getting on her nerves and if he didn't let go of her soon he would end up with a broken arm. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but froze when he placed his other hand gently under her chin and lifted her face up so that she met his gaze. All of her insides began to burn as she became lost in the dark pools of melting chocolate, the world around her fading away at the sound of her rapid heartbeat.

"Trust me when I say that a beautiful woman isn't something that could ever escape my sharp gaze."

His flirty comment (and his alcohol reeking breath) broke Ross out of her daze and brought her back into reality. She raised her eyebrow and smirked as she pushed his hand away from her chin.

"Nice try." She snorted and pulled herself to her feet and brushed the dark brown curls that had fallen into her pale face away from her eyes. Her hands smoothed over her burning cheeks, trying to cool them down. The man chuckled and sighed as he stood up to face her.

"This isn't working is it?"

Ross laughed and shook her head.

"But I have to say you're better than any of the other idiotic drunken layabouts I've met." Which was the truth, Ross really did like this guy; he refused to give up but knew when to stop, unlike most guys she met in taverns.

A hurt yet playful expression came upon his face. "My dear princess, I am nothing but a gentleman who is respected by all others."

Ross smirked and looked over his shoulder at a group of angry looking men making their way towards them.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to those guys." She pointed at them and by the sudden stiffen of the man in front of her she could tell he knew who she was talking about.

"Where's my money?" The big, bald leader growled. Ross placed a hand on the guy's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Nice knowing you," she chuckled and hastily made her way to the door. The last thing she wanted was to be involved in _**another **_tavern brawl, especially this close to Camelot since she always used magic to get out of trouble. Plus she just didn't have the money to pay for anymore damages she caused.

"Not so fast gorgeous." A large chunky arm coiled around her waist and pulled her flush against the leader. Ross flinched away from the reeking odour of sweat and alcohol, making her gag.

"Maybe your pretty little wench can pay us back what you owe?" he snorted as his hand moved lower down her body, making her shiver in disgust and glare at him.

"Who are you calling a wench?" she growled and brought her knee up as hard as she could, right into his groin. The filthy drunk doubled over in pain, loosening his grip on her just enough for Ross to push him away and kick him right up the backside. He lost his balance and fell right into his friends, sending them all crashing to the ground.

Ross brushed her hair away from her face and turned around to face the other guy. He stood there with a shocked expression and his mouth hanging open. She stormed towards him and hit him square in the chest, breaking him out of his daze.

"Ow! What was that for?" he cried as he rubbed his abused flesh. She was a lot stronger than she looked.

"You could have at least helped me instead of standing there with you jaw on the floor like some-"

But before she could finish her sentence he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground, just as a large chair flew over her head and knocked a group of men who had just come in to the floor.

Her face collided with his hard chest as they landed in a tangled heap. Ross untangled herself and pushed herself up onto her arms so she could face him.

"What was that!" she growled, glaring at him before rubbing her nose that had collided with his hard muscles.

The guy smirked at her as she rolled off of him and onto the cold stone floor.

"You wanted my help didn't you?"

A large jug came landed in pieces on the floor just inches away from Ross. The guy grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet as they moved towards the door as a large fight began to break out, tankards, chairs and fists flying all over the place.

"So much for staying out of another brawl," she groaned as she ducked out of the way of two men tumbling towards her, crashing right into the guy's back.

He turned to smirk at her, his warm hand still clutching hers. "You make it sound like this is an often occurrence for you."

She smiled up at him as they both ducked out of the way of a flying tankard. "And it isn't for you?"

He laughed loudly, eyes sparkling with glee as he pulled began to pull her to the door once again. They jumped over a pile over unconscious drunks and grinned at each other as they reached for the door.

Suddenly a loud smash echoed through Ross's ears as pain exploded in her head and the breath was knocked out of her. Her hand slipped out of its warm grasp as she fell to the floor, darkness surrounding her and taking her under.

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Please review because I love to hear what all you guys think. :) xx**


End file.
